The Slit-Mouthed Woman
by Vinnino Fernand
Summary: There is nothing that can not be explained on this earth including things that do not make sense though. My first fanfic in English. The first chapter.


**Kuchisake****-Onna**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto © ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**This story is just for entertainment only. There is no material benefits that I expect from this story.**

**.**

**.**

The weather was unfriendly as long as that day. The sky was dark with some darting lightning as light. The rain showered the city throughout that day. As the result, the roads became wet and slippery, causing the vehicle driven over it to moved faster.

"Onii-_san_, will we actually move to the village in Hokkaido?" a pink-haired girl asked with a blank stare outwards windshield, stared to the heavy rain with her emerald eyes. Actually, the question was more like a protest of disapproval.

The maroon-haired man who was driving beside that girl decided to not pay attention much. His ruby eyes still stared straight into the road in front of him.

Haruno Sakura, that pink-haired girl just grunted at her brother's reaction. "I thought I'll go to a college in the city," annoyed tone heard behind her distinctive voice. Her emerald eyes still looked at the rain which shown no sign to stop. "But in the fact, I must come to a village where I've no idea to go, _shit_!"

Haruno Sasori, Sakura's brother was only let a heavy sigh out. He knew exactly how his sister's feeling if she had said something like that. Sasori also felt a bit guilty, "This is only for one or two years during I served in there."

Sakura still holded her ego out. But, when she realized the regret tone behind her brother's voice, her eyes dimmed. She turned her face towards her brother who was put a flat face on. "Sorry," Sakura said sincerely, "I just feel a little upset... yes, a little."

A smile that favored by Sakura appeared on Sasori's face. "Sometimes you've to enjoy the panoramic view of the village," he said later.

Sakura nodded, then smiled and said, "Yes, you're right. I was supposed to be trying the place where I can feel a better life."

Sasori glanced at his sister for a moment. He breathed a relief sigh because he saw his sister's face had not demonstrated a sense of mind more. "I promise, after returning to the city, you will study in the best collage."

"I believe," Sakura said happily. However, Sakura's face turned sad sudenly. "But, is it possible to me to live as long as the time? Yes, I'm afraid if I can't go back to Tokyo again."

Sasori really understood the meaning of Sakura's words. He also worried about the same thing, but then he threw the thought away what has crossed in his mind. He could only smile faintly. "Everything will be fine, trust me," he muttered more to himself.

Will everything really be fine? Sakura knew for sure that the words were merely to soothe herself or perhaps to soothe Sasori's himself. She knew for sure that all will not be fine, not after she was diagnosed with a heart abnormality. The doctor said that Sakura's heart had a congenital abnormalities which made Sakura's heart not to pump blood normally. Sakura also knew for sure from who she was getting that trouble because of her mother died with the same trouble when she was ten years old.

"You'd better to take a nap 'cause we'll arrived two hours more," that voice interrupted Sakura's reveries.

Sakura turned her head for a moment, then she smiled that could be interpreted as a thank to Sasori. She closed her eyes then and decided to not to think of all at this time.

.

.

The sky looked very dark when Sasori stoped his blue Lexus and parked it on the large barren courtyard. "Time to wake up, Sakura," he half whispered and patted Sakura's shoulder softly.

She groaned and opened her eyes slowly. "What is it?"

"We're here," Sasori opened the door of his Lexus and headed down. Then, he walked around to the other side of the car's body and opened the door for Sakura.

In lazily, Sakura got out from the car before closed the door behind Sasori's back. Every now and then she yawned, but she still forced her legs to remain standing.

"Come on!" Sasori spoke as he stepped before Sakura.

Not following the steps of her brother, Sakura stood instead. Occasionally, she rubbed her eyes as she stared in disbelief. She still could not believe what she was seeing. Currently, a magnificent mansion was standing tall right in front of her. The mansion seen so huge from where she stood right now, beautiful, and luxurious impression. "Are we going to stay in here?" Sakura asked in disbelieve. She realized that she had left so far from Sasori. Hurriedly, she stepped quickly to match the pace of his brother.

"That it," Sasori said with a smile as his trademark.

"Wow... living in a big mansion with extensive gardens, awesome!" Sakura said in amazement. She gazed her eyes.

"Well, the rent is also very cheap."

"What? Are you serious?" she asked, half- shouted.

"Do I look 'm kidding?" Sasori asked back when his sister saw a rather excessive reaction. No, it was not excessive because Sasori's reaction when he heard the same thing from his friend was not different much. Who would not be surprised to hear the word "cheap" for a classy mansion like that?

Sakura stared into Sasori's eyes for a moment. She found no deceit in that man's eyes. "N-no anyway, But I'm still not sure."

"My friend who picked this house out. He is reliable," Sasori said suddenly.

"Your friend... who?" she asked curiously. As long as she has known, her brother was never friends with anyone because of his cool attitude.

"His name's Uchiha Itachi. He was an oldest son of the richest businessmen in Kyoto, Uchiha Fugaku." Sasori replied calmly. He saw Sakura thought for a moment, then nodded. "He will stay with us because he happened to be working in the tourism office at the town near here," Sasori slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled a key out then.

Sakura noticed the movement of his hand that turned the key after putting it into the hole. Then, he pushed the handle of the door so that the door was open widely. Sakura turned her attention toward the room in front of her. Her eyes did not stop to flashing when the retina captured the whole corner of the room. Marble floors, classic walls, antiques, and decorative urns made Sakura not to blinked for a second. The house was really not as small as the rent what Sakura dreamed before.

"Go up to the top floor first and select the room that you want to live. I'll take our stuff in the trunk first."

Sakura had to protest before her brother raised a hand which signaled that he not to mind. Sakura smiled as a thank, as well as her brother who had turned back and walked toward his car. Sakura went on the marble floor and then she was confronted with a classic-style staircase that she knew would lead her on the top. Sakura sighed before stepping those wood stairs up one by one.

"It wasn't too high as it seem," Sakura muttered to herself. Currently, she was located on the second floor of that mansion. She looked left and right and then found two corridors that was not too large. _The second floor is not too extensive_, she thought. Sakura looked at downstairs and found Sasori brought their goods in hobbling. Sakura just smiled when she saw her brother looked at her with exasperation. Then, she decided to stepped on the left corridor to selected the room as her brother's said. Sakura noticed there was two opposite sliding door before she chose the door on the right. The door was not locked out, so Sakura could enter the room. Sakura found the classical Japanese room after she entered. The room was spacious and looked empty. There was only a small cupboard in the corner of the room on the wall. The floor was covered with width _tatami_ which added the freshness of the atmosphere. None a dust on the floor and the ceiling also looked clean, indicated the room was cleaned often or recently. Sakura could not resist any longer stride to enter the room more than before. She opened her shoes and then she began to explore the room.

Sakura's eyes did not stop to checking the entire room, from the closet, small room, and also windows that connected it to the back yard. A smile never stopped tugging on her beautiful face, before her eyes captured at a photo on the wall. The photo depicted a pale-skinned woman from head to chest with unraveling indigo hair. She touched the glass that covered the photo with one hand and muttered slowly, "Beautiful."

Right after she muttered, face in the photo looked to give her a smile. Sakura was shocked and pulled her arm. "Impossible," she said in a whisper, then rubbed her eyes and looked at the photo. It turned out that the picture has not changed at all, just like the time before she touched it. Sakura let a relief sigh out. She became convinced that she had just one look, probably because of her drowsiness.

She glanced at her watch, it still shown at ten o'clock at night. But feeling tired after the trip made drowsiness undermined her entire body. Suddenly, she felt the presence of someone nearby who briefly made her shudder. Sakura turned around and was surprised to see Sasori standing behind her who looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's wrong?" Sasori wondered, then find Sakura stroked her chest, gasping for maintenance of low. "Are you okay?" Sasori asked again, concerned.

Sakura shook her head. "It's okay, I'm just a little surprised," then she looked at Sasori's back, to the direction of her pink suitcase and a large cardboard box. "Thank you for brought them to me," she said cheerful then.

"You know, how difficult I bring these items to you from the bottom floor. I hope you pay me after this," Sasori said half-jokingly. "You'd better break. If there's anything, call me. My room's infront of yours," Sasori patted the Sakura's head softly, then kissed her wide forehead.

Sakura's face heated up sudenly. Was not it normal for a brother to do that to his sister? She did not know, but it was not for her. She tried to muffle her face that this time must be colored red. Fortunately, Sasori has turned around and did not see her face at the moment. But, he turned back to say good night that made Sakura hold her breath for a moment. Sakura responded with the same speech quickly to made Sasori leave the room. Only after Sasori got out from her room and closed the sliding door back, Sakura could exhale that she had been holding.

Sakura still did not understand what the way of her thinking. Did not she already throw that feeling from Sasori? But, why did she still feel strange when the man did something to her? Sakura still did not understand. Apparently, she was still confident in the bottom of her heart that feeling was not wrong or something. Yes, it was true that her feeling was not wrong because Sasori was her step-brother. Both of their parents are different people. They both became siblings because her mother married with Sasori's father. However, both of their parents had died. Sasori's father had died three years ago, while her own mother had died a year ago. So, this time they did not have anything to do and that meant Sakura may have feeling in love to Sasori . However, on the other hand it was still very difficult for Sakura during Sasori only considered her as his sister. Especially with the current state...

Sakura sighed to eliminate any thoughts that raged in her head, then she turned around and decided to rest. But, she caught the eyes figure in the photograph again and curiosity began to creep over her body, "Who's this girl?"

.

.

Sakura was wearing her pajamas and lay down on the futon that has been developed in the middle of the room. Just as she was about to close her eyes, suddenly, a startled voice interrupted her mind. The voice sounded like a girl who was moaning. Every now and then, her voice turned into the voice of someone who coughed, moaned, that sounded mournful. Sakura rose from her position and approached the window, the source of the sound was heard. Sakura stared from behind one of the glass windows and found a girl who was sitting on a bench in the backyard of the mansion. The girl turned to her. For a moment her gray pupils were met with Sakura 's green pupils. Sakura smiled and realized that most of her face covered by a white mask. The girl returned coughing and moaning, making Sakura could not hold herself to open the window and ask. However, she changed her mind sudenly, as just she realized something.

"That girl..." Sakura muttered. The curiosity came back to haunt her. "I think I've seen her. Oh, she was the girl in the painting." She turned to her left side and her face paled, her body motionless, cold sweat pouring from her forehead, and her breath caught as the photos found in the room was gone, leaving only a large glass frame without content. Sakura ventured then looked back at the girl. The tension was increased again at the sight of that girl releasing her mask and the girl's face was very creepy with mouth torn up in both ears.

After that, Sakura did not know anything else because her eyes suddenly darkened and her consciousness disappeared.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**This is my first time to wrote in English. 'Cause English is not my first language, I appologize if I has so many mistakes in this chapter. I hope you all like my story and give me some critics for the grammars, spellings, gerunds, and the other. **


End file.
